


Ice Cream Kitty meets the boys

by Roys_Our_Boi



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Ice cream kitty is called Icy, Other, Sorry it’s short I’m not the best writer, also it’s unedited bc my editors take awhile, and I just wanted to get this posted, i don’t do it often
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roys_Our_Boi/pseuds/Roys_Our_Boi
Summary: On a regular night out in New York City the brothers stumble upon another mutated creature.





	Ice Cream Kitty meets the boys

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this & just wanted to write it thats all. I don’t think I’m gonna make this a series or anything. Also sorry it’s short I couldn’t really think of what to write, I don’t really write TMNT stuff

“Guys Come look I found something!” Mikey called out as he went to pick something up from behind a dumpster. 

Leo, Donnie, and Raph all landed in the alleyway as Mikey pulled out whatever it was he found from behind the dumpster to reveal... a cat.. made of  
Icecream. They were dumbfounded by it even though their existence was just as weird.

“Can we keep her? Pleeeease!” Mikey used his puppy eyes 

“Well I thin-“ Donnie abruptly got cut off.

“Sure of course we can!” Raph interrupted. Hey she’s cute and doesn’t look like she can do any harm, why not?

“Uhhh what should we call her then..?”

“Ummm... how about- Icy!” Interjected excitedly by Mikey. 

“Sounds good to me.” Leo replied 

“I like it!”

“Guys shouldn’t we at least-“ Donnie got ignored in favor of Icy. “Fine.. I guess it won’t hurt, as long as she doesn’t touch my stuff!” 

*Later at the lair*

“Wait how do you even know it’s a she Mikey?” Leo asked. 

“I can just tell!”

“Uhh guys.. it looks like she’s melting!” Raph interjected. 

“Quick to the freezer!” 

*A week later*

“Heeeeeeeey Donnie!”

“What do you want Mikey?” He replied 

“How dare you to assume I don’t just want to spend time with my beloved brother!” Mikey accused.

Donnie merely gave him a “really?” look before continuing to work on his current project.

“Wellll do you think you could make some sort of portable freezer thing for Icy?” He started “So we can take her places with us instead of staying here alone!”

“It’s do-able.” 

“Thanks bro!” 

*A day later*

“Well I got your portable freezer done Mikey.” Donnie said as he showed it off “Now Icy can be a travel pet.”

Icy was immediately put inside it to see how she liked it, Mikey really hoped she did. He wanted to show her to all his favorite New York spots. And she seemed to like it just fine, getting comfortable right away. 

The night was spent with the brothers traveling over New York showing off their favorite spots to their newest family member.


End file.
